Unknown (LuBaek ver)
by Mrs Byun
Summary: [LuBaek slight ChanBaek] Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan surat-surat misterius yang berisi kata cinta untuknya, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Dalam hati kecilnya, Baekhyun merasa tersentuh karena ia bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana dalamnya perasaan sang penulis terhadap dirinya. Bahwa ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun.


Title : Unknown

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, and others.

Pairing : LuBaek.

Rate : T

Length : One Shot/Version.

**WARNING! : YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. NO SIDERS! THE STORY IS MINE!**

**Unknown LuBaek ver.**

_Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan surat-surat misterius yang berisi kata cinta untuknya, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat tersebut. Dalam hati kecilnya, Baekhyun merasa tersentuh karena ia bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana dalamnya perasaan sang penulis terhadap dirinya. Bahwa ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun._

Author POV

Baekhyun membuka lokernya dan sudah seperti biasa ia menemukan sebuah surat di dalamnya dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka surat itu.

_Senyum mu bagaikan rembulan.._

_Tawamu bagaikan nyanyian merdu.._

_Wajah bersinarmu mengingatkanku akan matahari yang selalu memancarkan sinar terangnya.._

_Kau adalah semangat hidupku Byun Baekhyun.._

_Kau adalah separuh dari raga ku, dari jiwa ku.._

_Andai kau tahu sedalam apa hati ini mencinta.._

_Bahwa di dalam hati ini, hanya ada nama mu seorang.._

Baekhyun tersenyum membacanya, ia sangat tersanjung oleh orang yang sangat rajin mengiriminya surat setiap hari dan dalam hati snagat berterima kasih meski ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pengirimi surat itu. Baekhyun lalu menutup lokernya.

"Omo!" Kaget Baekhyun. "Luluuu." Rengeknya dengan nada manja.

Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai sahabat tercintanya pagi-pagi dan membuatnya kaget bagai melihat hantu.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengagetkanku huh?"

Luhan memperlihatkan raut wajah berfikir. "Eumm, kenapa ya? Aku suka saja menjahilimu, apa lagi melihat wajah kagetmu. Baekkie sungguh sangat imut sekaliiii."

"Luluuu." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Hey, surat dari penggemarmu lagi ya? Cieee, Byun Baekhyun punya secret admirer lho." Perkataan Luhan sukses menambah rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini! Kajja kita ke kelas." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Luhan dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas.

**Unknown**

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Luhan selalu saja perduli dan melindungi Baekhyun setiap kali. Meski Baekhyun lebih menguasai ilmu bela diri dari pada Luhan tapi tetap saja Luhan yang selalu menjaga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jujur saja sangat senang mempunyai sahabat seperti Luhan, ia bahkan sangat dan teramat sangat menyayangi Luhan seperti menyayangi dirimya sendiri. Baginya, sosok Xi Luhan adalah segala-galanya untuknya.

Dan Luhan? Oh jangan tanyakan seberapa sayangnya ia dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan dengan senang hati menuruti apa saja kemauan Baekhyun tanpa pernah protes sedikit-pun. Ia akan dengan senang hati melindungi Baekhyun dari namja-namja genit yang menggoda Baekhyun dan membuat namja mungil itu ketakutan. Pokoknya baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Meski seperti itu, Luhan menyimpan suatu rahasia yang hanya ia sendiri ketahui.

**Unknown**

Chanyeol, namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia salah satu namja yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun setelah Luhan. Baekhyun juga sangat berteman naik dengan Chanyeol, tetapi hubungan Chanyeol dengan Luhan kurang sedikit baik karena mereka selalu 'memperebutkan' Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang asik menyantap ramyun mereka, tiba-tiba sosok janggung itu datang dan seenaknya saja duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, membuat Luhan mendengus hebat meski Baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

"Chanyeollie? Sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun ceria.

Oh baru kali ini Luhan mengutuk sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak suka.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, bahkan satu sekolah hampir tahu, hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu tidak peka untuk mengetahui apa maksud Chanyeol yang selama ini terus mendekatinya.

"Baekkie, nanti pulang bersama bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu menatap Luhan, pasalnya ia selalu pulang dengan namja itu. Sedangkan ia tahu hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan kurang baik.

"Eumh, tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Sudah biarkan saja dia."

Ughh, ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat darah Luhan naik dan tangannya tergepal. Luhan sangat ingin menonjok wajah Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Tak apa, kau pulanglah dengan Chanyeol. " Ucap Luhan tersenyum meski ia sangat tidak rela.

"Benarkah Lu? Kau tak apa?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengusak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku ke kelas dulu."

Baekhyun hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sendu dan merasa bersalah. "Lulu." Lirihnya.

**Unknown**

Baekhyun memandang tumpukan surat yang berada di kasurnya. Ia membaca ulang hampir 100 surat tanpa nama itu. Entah kenapa ia sungguh merasa tersenyuh dan dalam hatinya berkata jika orang yang mengiriminya surat terlihat amat sangat mencintainya.

Baekhyun sungguh penasaran dengan pengirim surat ini, namun ia sama sekali tak mempunyai ide bagimana cara untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim surat ini.

Entahlah, Baekhyun bahkan merasakan getar-getar aneh saat membaca surat itu, entah kenapa ia mempunyai suatu firasat bahwa ia kenal dengan pengirim surat itu namun ia tak tahu siapa. Baekhyun bahkan mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena saking penasarannya.

**Unknown**

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah sampai di sekolah, bahkan yang terlihat di sekolah hanya beberapa satpam dan beberapa guru yang baru datang. Bisa di katakana jika Luhan adalah satu-satunya murid yang sudah datang ke sekolah padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi.

Meski Luhan tahu tidak ada seorang-pun di koridor ini tapi ia tetap saja berjalan bagai maling yang mengendap-ngendap. Menengok kanan kiri dan berhenti di loker yang bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun'. Luhan tersenyum melihat loker itu lalu ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah surat dari sana.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu ia mengecup sebentar surat itu lalu ia masukan ke dalam loker Baekhyun melalui celah sempit yang ada di atas loker. Dan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, ia segera berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 3.

Tanpa di ketahui Luhan sesosok namja jangkung terus mengintipnya dan namja itu menyeringai. "I got you Luhan, aku tahu itu pasti kau."

**Unknown**

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang tidur pulas di sampingnya meski Choi sonsaengnim sudah menjelaskan materi dengan mulut berbusa-busa. Sampai ketika akhirnya bel istirahat dan Choi sonsaengnim keluar, baru saja Baekhyun ingin membangunkan Luhan namun sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Kai-ssi, wae?"

"Chanyeol menunggumu di depan, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah, gomawo Kai-ssi."

..

"Yeol, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang menatap pemandangan di taman.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun intens. "Baekhyunnie."

"Hum?"

"Saranghae."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol terkejut dan beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya dan mengerjap lucu, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru saja tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan ia sadar jika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat atau bahasa gampangnya adalah Chanyeol ingin menciumnya. Sebelum bibir itu berhasil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping dan jadilah Chanyeol hanya mengecup pipinya.

"Yeol, mian." Ucap Baekhyun masih mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. "Sudah ada orang yang ku sukai dan aku maish menunggunya."

Chanyeol tertawa, berusaha menghilangkan sakit yang mendera jantungnya. "Gwenchana, semoga kau dan dia segera bersama Baekhyun-ah."

**Unknown**

Luhan berjalan dengan kecepatan ekstra. Tak ia perdulikan umpatan-umpatan yang di tujukan untuknya karena ia menabrak beberapa siswa karena saking cepatnya ia berjalan.

Wajah Luhan berwarna merah dan urat-urat di dahinya menonjol, menandakan ia sedang marah besar. Memang apa sih yang membuat Luhan marah?

Ya, ia melihat Chanyeol yang hampir mencium Baekhyun tadi. Karena posisinya tadi adalah Baekhyun membelakangi Luhan, jadi Luhan yang memang melihat pasti megira jika kedua namja itu saling berciuman tanpa tahu kebenaran aslinya.

Luhan lalu masuk ke kelasnya dan segera mengambil tasnya. Ia ingin pulang sekarang. Ia bahkan melewati satpam yang menahannya dan langsung menaiki mobil merahnya tanpa takut apapun.

**Unknown**

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol di taman dan ini juga sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat Luhan. Pada saat Baekhyun kembali ke kelas waktu itu, ia sudah tidak melihat tas Luhan lagi dan temannya mengatakan jika Luhan keluar sambil membawa tas dengan raut wajah marah.

Baekhyun sungguh frustasi, buaknnya apa, karena selama 3 hari itu jugalah Luhan tidak menghubungi Baekhyun sama sekali, tidak memberinya kabar, tidak mengangkat teleponnya, tidak membalas pesannya, dan Baekhyun sngat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Baekhyun sungguh khawatir dengan Luhan.

Pada sepulang sekolah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Luhan dan Sehun –adik Luhan- yang membuka kan pintu untuknya.

"Baekhyun hyung?"

"Annyeong Sehunna. Apa Luhan ada? Kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah tiga hari ini?"

"Eummh. Luhan hyung sakit."

"APA?"

Sehun sedikit menyerit mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun. "Ne, sudah tiga hari ini ia demam dan demamnya tak turun-turun."

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan penuih raut wajah khawatir.

"Luhan hyung sedang tidur di kamarnya."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun ragu. Memang Baekhyun sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengan Luhan, tapi percayalah, belum pernah sekali-pun Baekhyun menginjakan kaki di kamar Luhan. Kenapa? Luhan tidak pernah memberitahu alasannya dan hanya berkata jika Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya maka ia akan marah dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memantapkan hati. Tak apa jika ia akan di marahi oleh Luhan yang penting ia bisa melihat namja itu sekarang juga.

"Dimana kamar Luhan, Sehun?"

..

Baekhyun memegang kenop pintu kamar Luhan dan ia mulai membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Luhan yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun mendekat dan menatap wajah Luhan yang tampan bak pangeran dan ia tersenyum kecil lalu menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menutupi dahi.

Luhan membuka matanya dan menyerit sebentar lalu dengan terkaget Luhan langsung bagun dan terduduk.

"Baekhyun?!"

"Hey, kenapa sekaget itu menatapku?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya panik, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa masuk ke kamar nya yang.. penuh foto dirinya!

Baekhyun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan gugup setengah mati. "B-Baek?"

"Demam mu lumayan parah juga Lu, pantas saja kau tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah."

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oh demi apapun Luhan sudah tidak kuat lagi, apalagi melihat wajah imut Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini!

Baekhyun menjauhkan keningnya dan itu membuat Luhan bernafas lega sebentar karena pada detik berikutnya pandangan Baekhyun sudah menjelajahi kamar Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya sibuk menganga melihat isi kamar Luhan dan dalam sekejap pipinya terasa panas, sangat panas. Di kamar Luhan, penuh dengan foto dirinya sendiri atau bersama Luhan, bahkan juga banyak foto dirinya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan di ambil.

Jujur saja jantung Baekhyun sedang bergedup kencang sekarang. Apalagi di setiap foto Baekhyun selalu ada gambar hati di sana dan tulisan "I Love You Baekhyun" tertempel besar-besar di tembok kamar Luhan.

"B-Baekhyun." Panggil Luhan takut-takut.

"Lulu, ini.." Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Baekhyun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit heran sampai ia mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Hiks.. nappeun, nappeun namja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul dada Luhan.

"Baek."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku? Kenapa? Tak tahukah kau jika aku selama ini juga mencintaimu?"

"M..Mwo?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Mi..Mian."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi Luhan keras-keras.

"Ya, appo!"

"Kau juga kan yang selama ini mengirimi aku surat? Ugh, aku kesal sekali! Kenapa kau tak jujur saja dari awal."

Luhan mendengus. "Bagaimana aku mau jujur jika kau sangat dekat dengan Park Chanyeol sialan itu dan malah berciuman dengannya!"

"Be..berciuman? Ya! Jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan! Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengannya."

"Lalu apa yang ku lihat 3 hari lalu hah?"

"Ish, dia memang ingin menciumku, tapi aku menolaknya tahu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan terkekeh lalu menyentil jidat Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku ne Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

"Jadi, kau juga mau kan jadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lalu mengangguk lagi. Membuat Luhan terkekeh dan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Saranghae nae Baekkie."

"Hm, nado saranghae Lulu."

**END!**

**Haii para readers, kali ini aku bawa FF LuBaek nih, salah satu dari pairing favorite aku!**

**Ada yang tahu kenapa judulnya itu 'Unknown LuBaek ver.' ? yap! Karena ini aku bakalan bikin dalam 3 versi saja. Ada versi LuBaek, ChanBaek, sama HunBaek tapi dengan cerita yang berbeda namun judulnya sama. hehe. Bingung kah?**

**Nah jangan lupa di review yah! jangan jadi silent readers loh! **

**Dan maaf engga ada bagian NC nya di sini, inget puasa. wkwk.**

**Semangat yah buat readers yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, jangan mikir yang 'iya-iya' nanti puasanya batal loh :p kalo aku sih emang engga puasa tapi aku mau nyemangatin kalian aja!**

**Dan... hari ini jadwal pertama Baekhyun di singin in the rain loh! Ih aku ga sabar liat Baekhyun akting! Dan buat yang masih terpaku sama kasusnya BaekYeon. Hmm, aku no komen deh. Aku bisa ngertiin perasaan kalian kok ^^**

**Pokonya inti dari semua cuap-cuapku di atas itu JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! **


End file.
